Hotel manager
The Hotel manager End Credits - Cast at the Sedgewick Hotel was the first person to phone in to the Firehouse for help with paranormal terrors in the night. History Ghostbusters The Hotel Manager told the Ghostbusters, when they arrived, that there was a longstanding knowledge of a ghost roaming about the 12th floor. The "original staff" had been dealing with the disturbances for quite sometime, but the specter was typically rather calm. On the night of Mrs. Van Hoffman's party, Slimer had made his presence known on other floors. The manager panicked, so he called the crew to see what they could do. After they removed the offender, he initially refused to pay the $5,000 bill, but agreed after they threatened to re-release Slimer into the ballroom. Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) The Manager during Thanksgiving 1991 is clearly a different man from the one who hired the Ghostbusters in 1984. The name badge on this Manager reads John O'Keefe. However, he notes a previous run in at some time between 1986 and 1991 as evidenced when Ray Stantz notes to Peter Venkman there have been multiple busts at the Sedgewick. Secondary Canon History Slimer! Not considered canon In the "Slimer!" Show another manager named Morris Grout, which wears glasses and is clearly a different man than in Ghostbusters the film. Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Styled/Styled Portable Versions) Not considered canon In these versions of the game, it looks like the same manager from Ghostbusters the film appears. IDW Comics The Hotel manager has a brief cameo when Peter reminiscences about the Ghostbusters' first bust as he enters the Grand Palace Hotel & Saloon during the Old West era. Personality The manager seemed to be an upper-crust, pretentious person who wanted to maintain an air of superiority to others (i.e. Mr. Smith). Trivia *Though the original manager's is still unknown, fans have unofficially referred to him as Mike Ensign (the actor who played the character). *In the 8/5/1983 draft, the Hotel Manager admitted there was a previous disturbance involving Slimer when he first started working at the Sedgewick years ago. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 43). Hotel Manager says: "This happened once before. Years ago, though, when I first started working here."" *In Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, the Hotel Manager was named J.M. Shupp. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 93. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Hotel Manager says: "Oh, good. My name is J.M. Shupp. I'm the manager of the Sedgewick Hotel, and I wish to contract for their services...." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 11: "We Got One!" **Chapter 12: "He Slimed Me!" **Chapter 13: "Nice Shootin', Tex." Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) *Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level *Return to the Sedgewick Level IDW Comics *"Displaced Aggression 1" References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter11sc030.png GB1film2005chapter11sc032.png GB1film2005chapter12sc046.png GB1film2005chapter12sc047.png GB1film2005chapter13sc028.png GB1film2005chapter13sc052.png GB1film2005chapter13sc056.png GB1film2005chapter13sc062.png Secondary Canon OnTheJobTraining3SVCinematic04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) OnTheJobTraining9SVCinematic06.jpg|As seen in Stylized Versions HotelMangerSL.png|As seen in Stylized Versions HotelManagerTVGSV02.jpg|As seen in Stylized Versions HotelManagerinGBTVGSVsc01.png|As seen in gameplay in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) HotelmanagerinSVP01.png|As seen in gameplay in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) Category:Minor character Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB:TVG Characters